sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Flagships
Access to the entire Imperial Navy... <> Harrower-Class Dreadnoughts (High Councilors Only) Sovereign Harrower-Class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Darth Arestenax Flag Captian: Captain Zev Tavaren Details Modifications: Technical specifications of the Sovereign are classified as top secret by the Ministry of State Security. The officers of the Sovereign are all Knights of the Imperium though the enlisted are not. Bastion Harrower-Class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Darth Andrekios Executive Officer (Second-in-Command): Admiral Kellius Reyno Details Modifications: The Bastion, hence it's name, was made to sustain devasataing amounts of damage without any loss of power. Darth Andrekios ordered scientists in his Ministry to create and outfit the Bastion with prototype durasteel plating and a prototype X-36 Ion Shield. The shield allows the Bastion to resist damage from most ion cannons and turbolaserss. The shield os also utalized as an EMP. The shield has the ability to overload itself, sending an electromagentic pulse out in a large radius while also leaving all electronic systems on the Bastion online. The Bastion is also armed with a superlaserr. This super laser was based off of the design of the Silencer. Andrekios made many modifications to the superlaser, including making it smaller, sacrificing power for mobility. The Bastion also always carries a prefabricated quick deployment garrison fort for easy and quick planetary invasions. To counter the threat of small bomber, The Bastion also comes equipped with cluster bombs. The Reckoning (Destroyed) Harrower-Class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Darth Ahro (Imperial made (Re-assignated to Darth Ryshias after recovery from the traitor Malgus)) Flag Captain: Captain Drost Drakken Details Armament: Turbolaser Batteries, Quad-laser cannons, Ion Cannons, Proton Torpedos, Nuclear Missiles bays. Crew: 2.400 men, Harrower standard Complement: 45 Fighters, 5 Bombers, 10 Shuttles Passenger Capabilities: 2000 Troops. The former Imperial 15th Legion, Darth Ryshias personal force now renamed as Imperium Expansionary Corps, takes this capability as it fullest, permanently. Modifications: The Reckoning was a Harrower-class dreadnought commissioned for Darth Ahro for his experimental Stealth Armada fueled by Adegan crystals. After Malgus defeat, the Stealth Armada was recovered from the Empire. Darth Ryshias played a major part in the Imperial victory in Ilum, even if the planet still remained in Republic hands. The Reckoning, outfitted with a top-technology stealth device, was able to camouflage from all types of scanners and radars, including the human or other aliens eye, thermal or electromagnetic ones, as the device fueled from the crystals unusual capabilities. After Darth Ryshias promotion to the Sphere of Technology, he added a few more modifications to the ship. One being a more powerful set of scanners and communications array, one of the best in the galaxy, and missile bays fitted with orbit-to-ground nuclear warheads, as the Reckoning took more power in orbital assaults on planets, than in space battles. All of this modifications came in cost of a reduction in the transport and cargo capabilities of the ship, and large generators inside of it, requiring a lower speed rate than normal Harrowers. The ship has the unique capability of being able to move as cloacked, though requiring to de-cloack to fire weapons or jumping to hyperspace. The Paladin Harrower-class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Madame Ruu'san Kaldar and House Kaldar. Flag Captain: Admiral Rhykan Korrel Details Armaments: Turbolaser batteries, quad-laser cannons, ion cannons, proton torpedoes, concussion missile launchers. Crew: Harrower-standard, 2400 crewmen Complement: Standard, 70 fighters, 10 bombers, 20 shuttles. Passenger Capacity: 7300 total; 5000 troops, 2300 for passengers/refugees. Modifications: The Paladin was designed to be to both a defender and rescue warship. As such, it was outfitted with the prototype shield generator X-36 ion shield as developed by Duke Andrekios and the Ministry of Science. The Interior had been designed to represent both the insignia of the Imperium and the Praetor's House colours, along with the fashion that she had personally overseen during the course of its creation. Passenger and shuttle capacity had been augmented to allow space for refugees of war and dinning halls in which the Heir of House Kaldar could have her parties. Offensively, the vessel was stunted, but it could fight regardless, (especially with the assistance of the Kote Karyai (Literally "Glorious House" in Mando'a) the personal destroyer of House Kaldar, a runt version of the Terminus-class that specialized in assault against larger frigates.) The Vigilance Harrower Class Dreadnaught Commissioned for: Vicros Alcaeus Flag Captain: Captain Darius Jayce Details Armaments: Standard Issue: Proton Torpedoes, Ion Cannon, Quad Laser Cannons, Turbo Laser Batteries. Advanced Issue: Shielding. Prototype: Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC). Summary: The Vigilance is a Harrow Class Dreadnought that was commissioned for Vicros Alcaeus, and its special weapon includes a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC) that is capable of destroying an opposition ship entirely if their shields were not up. Shots from the MAC cannon are damaging enough, even when shields are present to protect the opposing ship. With it, it also includes better shields than the standard issue type, and it has the standard issue hyperdrive, weapons, etc. The Vigilance has a crew of 2,400 men/women, and has the ability to carry up to 7,300 total passengers. It also has the ability to carry military vehicles, and smaller spacecraft, such as the B28 Extinction Class Bomber, and the Mark VI Supremacy Class Starfighters. The Celestial Void Harrower-Class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Dread Master Vemara (Handed down from deceased Asavian) Executive Officer: Commander Davos Etheran Details Armaments: Unique Armament, Rakatan turbo-lasers, Rakatan Shield, Gree Hyper-drive Crew: Unique Issue, 420 crewmen, 100 droids, Complement: 5 scout ships, 5 Shuttles, 10 Striker-class fighters Passenger Capacity: 150 standard troops, Modifications: The Celestial Void was created as a portable container for the many artifacts that Asavian collects. Asavian sacrificed troop capacity for storage space to hold his many artifacts. Throughout the years, Asavian has filled the ship with many of the artifacts he collected, rivaling the Sith Academy archives now with ancient texts, artifacts, and holocrons. Asavian has also replicated many ancient technologies to add to his ship, forgoing many modern modifications in the process. Modifications include Rakatan turbo-lasers, which are less powerful, but more accurate that modern turbo-lasers, a Rakatan shield that is able to deflect more energy but draws energy from the Force, and a Gree Hyper-drive, which requires less power and is faster than modern drives used. The ship also includes a specialized meditation chamber in the center of the ship, which amplifies the power of Asavian's Battle Meditation and Illusions. Asavian also outfitted The Celestial Void with a top-technology stealth device, which is able to camouflage from all types of scanners and radars, including the human or other aliens eye, thermal or electromagnetic ones, allowing the ship to remain hidden, even while moving, as the device is fueled by Ilum's unusual crystals, inspired by Malgus's Stealth Fleet. Asavian normally never engages his ship in direct combat, preferring to use his stealth technology to remain hidden, while influencing the tide of battle through Battle Meditation and Illusions. The Supremacy Harrower-Class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Darth Candicia Executive Officer: Commander Mercer Volkihar Details Modifications: The Supremacy is a testament to the offensive capabilities of the Sith Imperium's vessels. The Supremacy is outfitted with state-of-the-art prototype weaponry recently created by the Ministry of Science, Labor, Technology, and the Treasury. In addition to the numerous heavy turbolasers and gun batteries, The Supremacy is armed with several prototype ion cannons and tractor beam projectors. The Supremacy is equipped with several concussion missile tubes and proton torpedo tubes. The Supremacy is also equipped with numerous Ion Defender Mines. In addition to these weapons, The Supremacy is also outfitted with a cloaking device and signal scrambler, making it a large but covert vessel. The Spinneret of Terror Harrower-Class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Dread Master Erasis Executive Officer: Dread Guard Commander Trophes Details Armanents: Basic turrentry, Ion cannons, Gree phasers, Terraform devices (for close range attacks), Force-empowered shield (comes with great cost) Crew: Governance Issue: 20,000 Dread Guards. 3,000 maintain the Empowered Shield constantly. 10,000 are scattered around the sectors. the remainder run all aspects of the ship. Complement: Two Terminus-Class Destroyers Passenger Capacity: 10,000 Dread Guards. Modifications: The Spinneret of Terror's Power lies in unified crew, all brought together by the hive-like mind the Dreadful Arts maintain. The shield is a crude and modified version of Raptus' own personal barrier, and requires the attention of 3,000 of the Guards under the Pyramid of Nightmares to maintain its power. If they die, the shield will falter, however the other 7,000 crewmembers aid in the defense. To account for the huge size of the crew, many areas have been cleared out, allowing the Dread Guards to meditate, increasing the strength of the shield and allowing the ship to tank a brunt force of the damage. Unfortunately, this is sacrificed by little weaponry, But is still a proud holder of the Leader of the Successors. The Unknown Harrower-Class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Darth S'renx Flag Captain: Admiral Lexun Rakhul Details Armaments: Turbolaser batteries, quad-laser cannons, ion cannons, proton torpedos, EMP launcher, tractor beam projector, concussion missiles. Crew: Harrower-standard, 2400 crewmen Complement: 40 fighters, 40 bombers, 25 shuttles. Passenger Capabilities: 7300 total; 6000 troops, 1300 for passengers/refugees. Modifications: The Unknown, being named after S'renx's past, is armed with state of the art weapons created by the Ministry of Science, Labour and Technology. It was designed for communications disruption whether by jamming or destroying enemy communications with it's bombers. Each bomber equipped with special issue EMPs. Each bomber will be accompanied by a single fighter to protect the bombers on their runs, if need be other fighters from other bombers will group to protect another bomber. The Unknown has been outfitted with the prototype shield generator X-36 ion shield as developed by Duke Andrekios and the Ministry of Science. The outside is outfitted with prototype durasteel plating, to help defend if the shield were to ever go down. It wasn't made to destroy enemy ships but if need be can and will blow other ships out of existence. It can hold a total of 7300 passengers, but unlike other ships of the same class, it holds 6000 troops with little room for passengers or refugees, as it will send out those troops for support but still can take on other passengers if need be. Truth's Light Harrower-Class Dreadought Commissioned for: Praetor Si'alla Va'lenn Flag Captain: Brianna Caldair Details: After the battle of Quesh, Si'alla realized her single Terminus destroyer wasn't going to be enough. She requisitioned a Harrower-class Dreadnought to support the Shadow, giving command to Brianna Caldair, former Flag Captain of the Truth's Shadow. The two ships fight as one, each having systems to compliment each other. Crew:2400 Complement: 40 fighters, 20 Bombers, 45 shuttles Modifications: As the Truth's Shadow is primarily an offensive ship, the Light is designed with defensive action in mind. Supporting a standard battery of cannons and turbolasers, Si'alla had the ship retrofitted with spectrum-cyclic shielding, constantly recharging and able to convert a portion of the energy taken by a turbolaser strike back into the power grid to recharge the shield. Additionally, the Truth's Light has the ability to rapidly discharge her shields, creating a feedback pulse to completely disable any ship nearby at the cost of losing shields completely. As a defensive ship, she is also geared toward diplomacy, sacrificing bomber room for additional shuttle space to host large gatherings, and to support refugee action should the need arise. The Black Arrow Harrower-Class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Dread Master Nolus Flag Captain: Dread Guard Commander Sirvas Details: Armament: Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, Quad-laser cannons, Ion Cannons, Proton Torpedos, , Concussive Missile bays, Inferno Gun (Prototype) Crew: Governance Issue: 20,000 Dread Guards. 2400 Guards to run the aspects of the ship, the rest remain as part of the troop garrison while 8600 Guards remain in the supporting fleet's cargo capacity. Complement: Two Terminus-Class Destroyers Passenger Capacity: 10,000 Dread Guards. Modifications: The Black Arrow is the Harrower-Class Dreadnought in command of Dread Master Nolus, using even a darker painting frame than most Harrowers. The ship acts as his throne of command and flagship, often used as intimidation medium due to it's painting and the experimental weapon placed underneath, the Inferno Gun. The Inferno Gun is a heavily modified Silencer, using the same concept to launch a blaze of high temperate laser into the enemy, but, unlike the Imperial weapon, the Inferno Gun holds an technology lost in time, which only Nolus knew how to replicate. The gun itself burns the targeted ship armor, melting it like it was nothing. The Gun can also change to Hellfire mode, which is more suited for Orbit-to-ground attacks. The gun starts igniting the air in the ground, creating terrible firestorms which consumes the worlds life and scorches the earth. Such gun comes with a cost, as the ship itself is slower than a normal Harrower and it can't jump to hyperspace and keep the gun loaded at the same time, making it an easy target if overrun. Terminus-Class Destroyers (Any of the Council/High Military Status) Truth's Shadow Terminus-Class Destroyer Commissioned for: Praetor Si'alla Va'lenn Flag Captian: Commander Relena Vastian Details Modifications: The Truth's Shadow was made to be an offensive ship, and Praetor Va'lenn made sure that this was accomplished by adding prototype turbolasers and heavy cannons. These prototype weapons allowed the Truth's Shadow to stand toe-to-toe with a standard Harrower-Class Dreadnought. The Truth's Shadow is also armed with an ion cannon capable of fully disabling a ship's systems. These systems proved their worth in the battle above Quesh. Under Va'lenn's command, the ship disabled 5 Imperial ships with her ion cannons, in addition her offensive weaponry brought the orbital assault on the Imperium garrison to an explosive stop. Midnight Facade Terminus-Class Destroyer Commissioned for: Knight Commander Daenerys (Handed down from Reya Alcaeus) Flag Captain: Commander Annukel Tyno Executive Officer: Lieutenant Commander Lex'ia Branokk Details Armaments: Turbolaser cannons, laser turrets, ion cannons, concussion missiles, additional laser batteries Crew: Standard Issue, 520 crewmen Complement: Standard Issue, 14 fighters, 2 bombers and 3 shuttles Passenger Capacity: 285 standard troops Modifications: The Midnight Facade was outfitted with special experimental Repulsor-tech engines, a vast upgrade from the ion engines that came standard in most vessels. The sublight drives in the repulsors were strong enough to produce the speed of ion engines 5 times over without overheating, and 10 times over when sent into emergency override, however this would cause massive damage to the engines, so an override would only be considered when extensive repair was immediately available. The Inheritance (Exploded on Quesh) Terminus-Class Destroyer Commissioned for: Lord Hand Fidelisis Flag Captain: Commander Xyp'm Citadel Executive Officer: Lt. Krar Citadel Details Armaments: Standard Batteries, Standard Armament, Short range turbo-lasers. Crew: Standard Issue, 520 crewmen Complement: Standard Issue, 5 scout ships, 20 Striker-class fighters, 10 Gunships Passenger Capacity: 285 standard troops, Modifications: This ship has been heavily modified to suit the Hand's subtle stratagem. It employs two tactics: the use of prototype cloaking, And a Secrets Empowered shield. The cloaking was discovered through Andrekios and commissioned, regardless if mobility has been sacrificed. Using technology similar to the shield Alesis employed on Palace Citadel, Erasis has successfully created a version of the shield,using crystals, that is stronger and force imbued. It will also better negate ion attacks. The Executor Terminus Class Destroyer Commissioned for: Knight Commander Vladrick Flag Captain: Commander Rulf Tendran Executive Officer: Lieutenant Commander Tyras Mendril Details Armaments: Turbolaser cannons, laser turrets, ion cannons, concussion missiles, multiple smaller laser batteries Crew: Standard, 520 crewmen Complement: 20 fighters, 4 Bombers, 2 shuttles Passenger capacity: 285 standard troops Modifications: The executor was made for ship to ship naval battle. It's design called for heavy armament and powerful defensive capabilities at the cost of mobility. It is equipped with heavy turbolasers armed with powerful synthetic ore capable of augmenting the force of the lasers. It also employs a powerful shield capable of reducing the damage of Ion cannons to a considerable degree and it's strong enough to stand against a harrower class ship for a limited time before being outmatched. Other Frigates (Any of the Council/High Military Status) The Ruthless Kandosii-class Dreadnought Commissioned for: Darth Ryshias Valeus, Hand of the Emperor. Commanding Officer: Rear Admiral Drost Drakken Details The Ruthless is an ancient model, a Kandosii-class, manufactured by the Mandalorian's long ago. The ship was updated with state-of-the-art weapons and technology, keeping it's design intact while most of it's inner circuits, engines, weapons system and most of it's old artifact being replaced or updated. The only thing Darth Ryshias requested to keep intact was the Holo-map design it had and it's nuclear warheads arsenal. Complement: 128 Fighters, 10 Troop transports. It has been removed the Basilisk War Droid's bays for more cargo capacity. Crew: 5.000 Passengers Capacity: 50.000 troops. Modifications: The Ruthless has received a lot of updated weapons, mostly to match the firepower of the ships of this era, but several modifications aside of that have been implemented. The adding of several more missiles launcher to keep an arsenal of Nuclear and Super-Heavy concussion missiles. Also, the Ruthless, like Ryshias old-ship The Reckoning, counts with a cloaking device, but this one was acquired through unknown means, as the ship can still move at high-speeds while cloaked. The only fault of the ship could be that it can't stand in direct confrontation with a Harrower or a Valor-class, mostly now requiring to use it's more mobility and it's speed to keep away from directly confronting them, while wearing down with their offensive capabilities. NOTES Ok a couple things about this: 1. Any officer may choose one ship for their flagship: Either Harrower or Terminus Destroyer. This ship is not given escorts or accompanying fleets unless you are designated a fleet commander which is not relevant to this page. 2. Do not make your ships overpowered. Most ships would be standard issue. I understand the urge for everyone to make their ship the most powerful ship in the galaxy but that is not how this works. 3. Clarification of naval tradition: If you are the commander of your ship, meaning you execute direct day to day command of the ship then your second in command would be an "Executive Officer". If you are not the commander of your flagship meaning you have such rank that your character doesn't have the time for that then the second in command of your ship would be a "Commanding Officer (Flag Captain)" 4. The Commanding Officer and Executive Officer in Naval ranks can often be the same rank though only one of them is called the "Captain" of the ship even if both of them have the same rank. More often than not, the executive officer would be one rank below what the commanding officer would be. 5. The Commanding Officer of a Terminus Class Destroyer would be ranked as "Commander" and Executive Officer would be either "Commander" or "Lieutenant Commander". 6. The Commanding Officer of a Harrower Class Destroyer would be ranked as a "Captain" and the Executive Officer would be either "Captain" or "Commander". 7. A commanding officer may only be an "Admiral" if you are a Fleet Commander (i.e. Andrekios). 8. For example. Darth Salvatus's flagship is Sovereign. He does not execute direct command of the ship because he has bigger things to do. The commander of his ship is Captain Zev Tavaren. He is a Flag Captain because he commands a ship which is a flagship for someone higher than him.